


hmmmm

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [20]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Movie Night, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “but everything about you is adorable,” youngjae insists, reaching up to stroke bambam’s cheek. “i think i might find something new everyday. i’ll make it a mission this week -- it’s sunday, so i’ll go up to saturday.”bambam smiles and hides his face against youngjae’s shoulder. “okay. if that’s what you want.”





	hmmmm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyeggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/gifts).



> day 20 is bamjae !!!! heck yea!  
> i had found this prompt that was smth like 'person a seeing person b undress and they found something new about their body and now everything they do makes person a see something new or think about how pretty person b is' and yea . bamjae
> 
> i just need some bam loving in this house uwu
> 
> also yes @lazyeggs this is for u ilysm sweet child

youngjae watches as bambam takes off his clothes to change into sweatpants and a hoodie. bambam pulls on his sweatpants and youngjae calls out, “bambam-ah, come here.”

 

bambam looks over and goes to youngjae curiously. youngjae pats his lap and bambam grins, settling himself on youngjae’s lap happily. “yeah, jae?”

 

youngjae settles one hand on bambam’s hip, the other travelling up bambam’s chest. it pauses at the center of his chest, slightly to the right side, and he mumbles, “you have a little mark here.”

 

bambam looks down to see the mark on his chest, probably two or three centimeters wide, and he shrugs, saying, “i think it’s a birthmark. but it became prominent a few years ago, so i don’t know.”

 

“it’s cute,” youngjae whispers, studying the birthmark. he leans forward and presses a gentle kiss against it. “every time you change, i end up finding something new about you. it’s really cute.”

 

bambam blushes lightly, always getting shy whenever youngjae compliments him. “it’s just a birthmark, though…”

 

“but everything about you is adorable,” youngjae insists, reaching up to stroke bambam’s cheek. “i think i might find something new everyday. i’ll make it a mission this week -- it’s sunday, so i’ll go up to saturday.”

 

bambam smiles and hides his face against youngjae’s shoulder. “okay. if that’s what you want.”

 

**_monday_ **

 

youngjae  _ loves _ it when bambam lies around either in a tank top or shirtless. now, he’s lying on the couch, and youngjae sits next to him, a bowl of chips in his hands. “hey, bammie.”

 

bambam sets down his phone, sitting up before smiling at youngjae. “hey, jae.”

 

youngjae leans forward and kisses bambam’s cheek. “wanna watch a movie together?”

 

“yeah,” bambam yawns, stretching. “why not.”

 

youngjae tilts his head when bambam lowers his arms, and he gently pulls bambam’s arm up again. bambam blinks curiously and youngjae pokes bambam’s underarm, saying, “you have a mole here.”

 

bambam peeks at it, and he lets out a soft, “huh. i forgot that existed.”

 

youngjae snorts. “you’re such a dummy.” he lets go and let's bambam’s arm drop, adding, “let’s just watch the movie now. that’s the thing i found for today.”

 

bambam rolls his eyes fondly before curling up against youngjae. “you’re cute, hyung.”

 

**_tuesday_ **

 

“you mentioning my eye mole doesn’t count,” bambam giggles as youngjae continues to kiss all over his face. “you already knew about that one. that’s cheating.”

 

“oh, shut up,” youngjae laughs, pressing a big kiss against bambam’s cheek, making him squeak in shock. “it counts! i found it!”

 

“dummy,” bambam snorts as he leans away from youngjae, who whines loudly and pulls him back in. “you’re still going with this? you might as well end up finding things you find cute about me.”

 

youngjae’s eyes glint eagerly.

 

“no, youngjae,  _ don’t-- _ .”

 

**_wednesday_ **

 

youngjae watches as bambam’s eyes flutter shut as the back of his head hits the pillow, chest rising and falling rapidly as he catches his breath. youngjae coos gently and rolls off of him, laying next to him instead. he pulls the covers over them before rubbing bambam’s stomach gently, glad he had cleaned them both off before relaxing.

 

bambam turns his face to him and smiles at him gently, and youngjae can’t help but lean forward to press a sweet kiss against bambam’s lips, especially when bambam lets out sweet little whines against youngjae’s lips.

 

youngjae pulls away gently, and he brushes bambam’s hair back. although the room’s dimly lit, he notices something and whispers, “your ears get all red when you’re flustered.”

 

“oh, shut up,” bambam whispers back, and youngjae coos at the sound of bambam’s voice hitching, pressing a kiss against his jaw. “that’s the first thing you say after fucking me? prude.”

 

“ _ you _ shut up,” youngjae snorts, wrapping his arms around bambam. “i love you.”

 

**_thursday_ **

 

youngjae’s  _ probably _ running out of things to find. not because there aren’t any, but because he may have accidentally spent a lot of yesterday whispering about everything he loves about bambam.

 

now, they’re at a movie theater, youngjae’s head on bambam’s shoulder as they watch the previews. youngjae’s fiddling with bambam’s hand, and he looks down to see the way bambam’s thumb rubs over youngjae’s knuckles gently, and suddenly he blurts out, “your hands are really pretty.”

 

bambam turns to him, briefly confused before he lets out a little chuckle, bringing youngjae’s hand up to press a kiss against his knuckles. “thanks, jae. i’m glad you think so. is that today’s feature?”

 

youngjae nods and bambam coos at him before letting go of youngjae’s hand to wrap an arm around youngjae’s shoulders. “cute.”

 

**_friday + saturday_ **

 

okay, youngjae doesn’t mean for it to bleed into saturday’s. it just happened. but he’s cuddling against bambam, the time being a few minutes before midnight, when youngjae suddenly whispers, “i really like your smile.” 

 

“yeah?” bambam hums, rubbing youngjae’s back, and sometimes youngjae likes it when bambam’s the one to make sure youngjae feels safe and protected against him. he voices this thought and bambam smiles down at youngjae, the smile youngjae  _ really _ loves. “i’m glad you do.”

 

youngjae glances at the clock, realizing he had said this right as it turned midnight, making it now saturday. “i just said my thing for saturday,” he mumbles, hiding his face against bambam’s chest. “that’s the week done.”

 

bambam hums once more, pressing a kiss against the top of youngjae’s head. “maybe i’ll start mine for you tomorrow.”

 

youngjae blushes brightly and hides his face even further. “don’t make me shy, though…”

 

“no promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyeddd <3333


End file.
